Operación: Caldos de cultivo
center La Operación Caldos de cultivo es un evento de sabotaje de colmena que sigue las alertas de Envíos sospechosos, donde las naves restantes de la flota de Alad V han entrado en el espacio alrededor de Eris. Requiere que los jugadores saboteen una nave infestada destruyendo 3''' colmentas infectadas por nave, y cada colmena destruida tiene varias consecuencias para su destrucción, como una mayor represalia infestada. A diferencia de la misión Sabotaje original, los enemigos existentes en esta misión no están diseñados para ser exterminados (reaparecerán) y continuarán atacando al jugador hasta la extracción. Lo que necesitarás hacer *Visita las naves amenazadas en Eris para encontrar y destruir tres colmenas separadas. Estas colmenas aceleran en gran medida la propagación de la infestación. *Cada colmena está protegida por varios nodos de tumores, destrúyelos para hacerlas vulnerables. *Destruir las colmenas es probable que produzca consecuencias imprevistas. Estate alerta, podrían darse desde sistemas de la nave afectados hasta contramedidas infestadas. *Una vez hayas acabado con las tres colmenas, ve al punto de extracción. Lo que necesitas saber *Esta operación está ahora disponible hasta el jueves 28 de agosto a las 3 PM EDT. *Los servidores de PS4 estuvieron fuera de servicio durante un periodo de tiempo prolongado, por lo que ampliaremos la duración del evento Caldos de Cultivo hasta el 30 de agosto a las 3:30 PM EDT. *Puedes atacar a las tres colmenas en cualquier orden. Trabaja individualmente y destrúyelas una a una, o reúnete con camaradas Tenno y destrúyelas todas a la vez. *Destruir colmenas creará efectos únicos en tu misión, dándose un efecto definitivo en combinación de las tres colmenas destruidas durante la extracción. **Each Hive is worth a certain amount of points, with hives that create more adverse obstacles being worth more points. *Con cada misión, los Infestados evolucionarán, making them increasingly difficult to fight against, along with Hives that create more adverse obstacles. However, these missions will reward more points. The difficulty is affected by your Total Score. **Grouping together with other Tenno will have an effect on difficulty depending on each Tenno's best score. **If a Tenno prefers to solo, a Total Score of approximately 480 is required to score a 48 in a run. The scores calculated may vary depending on the difficulty of the hives, if a Tenno had a total of 480 and finishes difficult hives he may attain a score of 56 instead of 48, conversely if a Tenno finishes easy hives he may attain a score of 40 instead of 48. ¿Cómo funcionan los puntos? Hay seis tipos de colmenas que producen diferentes puntos según la dificultad de la misión y de la dificultad del tipo de colmena. Destruir las colmenas conlleva efectos adversos y consecuencias peligrosas. ¡Estate alerta! Cada misión contendrá tres colmenas determinadas por la dificultad de la misión. La dificultad de las misiones ha aumentado de la siguiente manera: ¡Todos los Tenno comenzarán jugando las misiones de Dificultad 1 con colmenas de Dificultad 1! Pero esta dificultad no permanecerá en 1 para siempre. Los Infestados pueden oler las matanzas de tus misiones y se volverán más y más difíciles y agresivos cuantas más misiones de Caldos de cultivo completes. Podría llevar varias partidas que el hedor de los Infestados se te pegue. Al completar misiones, ¡te encontrarás con colmenas y enemigos más difíciles! Estos aumentos de dificultad permitirán obtener más puntos en una sola partida, con potencial ilimitado si deseas competir en las tablas de clasificación de clan. ¡Algo a tener en cuenta es que agruparse con otros Tenno afectará al nivel de dificultad según el nivel de hedor combinado Consejos *It is highly recommended to use your Codex Scanner to seek and find Tumor Nodes as they can be hard to spot or find. *Tumor Nodes will always have two glowing orange trails near them at all times. Look for these trails to help spot a node. *Tumor Nodes can be damaged by weapons with AoE damage. *It is also recommended to stay with the same group of players for multiple runs to guarantee a higher score per run. * Make sure to bring something that can heal you or your team (Such as Restaurador de salud de escuadrón, the Rejuvenecimiento aura, Oberon's Renovación and Ajuste de cuentas, Nekros' Profanar, and Trinity's Bendición) as there are a lot of dangers that can directly target your health or lead to your health being exposed. ** Alternatively, using mods such as Vitalidad, Antitoxina and Fibra de acero to help you stand better chance against toxic attacks. *Use Loki's Invisibilidad or Ash's Pantalla de humo to stay invisible and focus on destroying the nodes and tumors while ignoring the Infested, allowing you to clear a level in relative safety. Recompensas Operación: Caldos de cultivo incluye una estructura de puntos que permite recompensas basadas en tu mejor puntuación, que son los puntos que ganas '''por misión, no la puntuación total. Los 3 primeros clanes de cada nivel de clan recibirán los trofeos de oro, plata y bronce de "Caldos de cultivo" respectivamente, y la puntuación del clan será la suma de la puntuación máxima de todos sus miembros. Errores *Once you've reached past level 9999 enemies in the event (approximately 405 points), the enemies will not spawn anymore, leaving only you and the hives throughout the mission. **DE_Megan has confirmed that once you have reached 405 points, you cannot score more points as level 9999 is the maximum difficulty available in Warframe, and the game is unable to spawn enemies past that level. **TennOs encountered a record Level 9999 Stalker during this event. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVwvPDj5u9o Curiosidades *After the event was seemingly won, Alad V contacted players, revealing that due to their continuous onslaught, he now controls the most fierce and evolved infested in the entire system, only the toughest survived the Tenno offensive. He leaves the message with a peculiar note, noting that "we're growing, changing", as if he includes himself into the Infested themselves. This may disprove the idea that Alad has become consumed completely by the Technocyte, and only harnessing it to his advantage for unknown future biological purposes. en:Operation: Breeding Grounds